Sick days
by CrazyNinja21
Summary: i realized the ninja from ninjago never get sick so i made this


It was a beautiful day in ninjago garmadon was thinking of a plan in his cell..."hmm...what to do? what to do?" said garmadon thinking, "ACHOO! *sniff* i must be getting sick..." said garmadon as he looked into his hands, he saw that he had indigo snot on his hand. "AHA! I SHALL MAKE A GROWING RAY AND GET THE NINJA SICK! but i must escape out of here..." so garmadon used his strength to bust out of here and went out of jail to make the growth ray...meanwhile, the ninja are just chilling in the bounty while they hear the alarm go off, "some weird purple blobby things are attacking ninjago city!" said nya, "lets roll ninja" exclaimed lloyd. so the ninja took off to save the city and 13 minutes later...they did it! only to find thereself's covered in weird purple gooey stuff "were covered in goo but it was totally worth it!" said jay. after the ninjatook a shower and went to sleep. the next morning all the ninja are sick! and there's a crime going on "my, my! all of you are sick!" said master wu."i suggest plenty of rest and liquids...and no fighting today!" master wu then walked off and shut the door, leaving the ninja all bored "what are we gonna do now!" groaned kai. "i can help" said pixal. "good...you help with the city me and the boys will just sleep" said lloyd. "K, hope you guys get better soon" said pixal as she waved goodbye to the ninja "Bye!" said nya as she smiled fondly at pixal. meanwhile the ninja where feeling even more strange, lloyd sneezed and everything turned green in the sleeping quarters "THE HECK!?!" shouted jay then zane sneezed and i was snowing in the room. at this time the ninja where very confused and then nya sneezed with a little cute baby kitten sneeze and the whole room turned into an ocean and then master wu came in quickly to see that his monastery was a fricking aquarium "the flip?" master wu said "oh no...i believe its more than just a cold..." wu said in fear "what is it? why are our powers so wonky?" said jay as he looked into his hands confused. "i fear it is...the elemental flu" said wu stroking his beard. the ninja all gasped! "what's the elemental flu?" asked nya. wu got his medical book out, put on his glasses of wisdom and said: "the elemental flu is a sickness that cases a one's power to go all crazy and the symptoms are a little off too...the symptoms include: sneezing, sore throat, nausea, coughing, diarrhea, stuffy nose, hallucinations, body aches, thinking that greenflame is a good ship, and if not treated it can cause you to lose your powers and die." finished wu. "WAIT WHAT!!!" jay said very shocked. "you mean we could..." said cole very scared "no...it can't be...pixal gave us medicine so we should be fine, right?" said nya not knowing that the medicine wouldn't make it better. "sorta." said wu "medicine can stall the disease but it won't make it any better." "oh...well where doomed." jay said giving up hope. "no your not i can help get the medicine you need" said pixal. nya then smiled at fondly at pixal "your the best pixal." said nya blushing "lol i know." said pixal, the pixal hot into her samurai x suit and wu came along and the they went to the pharmacy to get the medicine they need. at the pharmacy they asked an old man where they could sign a medicine to help cure the elemental flu "at isle b3" said the old man. "thank you sir" said wu as he bowed then pixal and wu then went to isle b3 but then garmadon crashed in and said: "hello wu" "GARMADON!" exclaimed wu. "that's right it was me who got the ninja sick so they couldn't fight crime" garmodon said with an evil laugh. "shut up up and fight us SCRUB!" yelled pixal. then they fought and got the medicine/cure and flew off. "WAIT! YOU FORGOT TO PAY!" said the old man. "oh...whatever." then pixal crashed into the ceiling and realized the ninja where getting worse then pixal then quickly got the cure and the ninja all took turns drinking it and where all cured! the endIt was a beautiful day in ninjago garmadon was thinking of a plan in his cell..."hmm...what to do? what to do?" said garmadon thinking, "ACHOO! *sniff* i must be getting sick..." said garmadon as he looked into his hands, he saw that he had indigo snot on his hand. "AHA! I SHALL MAKE A GROWING RAY AND GET THE NINJA SICK! but i must escape out of here..." so garmadon used his strength to bust out of here and went out of jail to make the growth ray...meanwhile, the ninja are just chilling in the bounty while they hear the alarm go off, "some weird purple blobby things are attacking ninjago city!" said nya, "lets roll ninja" exclaimed lloyd. so the ninja took off to save the city and 13 minutes later...they did it! only to find thereself's covered in weird purple gooey stuff "were covered in goo but it was totally worth it!" said jay. after the ninja took a shower and went to sleep. the next morning all the ninja are sick! and there's a crime going on "my, my! all of you are sick!" said master wu."i suggest plenty of rest and liquids...and no fighting today!" master wu then walked off and shut the door, leaving the ninja all bored "what are we gonna do now!" groaned kai. "i can help" said pixal. "good...you help with the city me and the boys will just sleep" said lloyd. "K, hope you guys get better soon" said pixal as she waved goodbye to the ninja "Bye!" said nya as she smiled fondly at pixal. meanwhile the ninja where feeling even more strange, lloyd sneezed and everything turned green in the sleeping quarters "THE HECK!?!" shouted jay then zane sneezed and i was snowing in the room. at this time the ninja where very confused and then nya sneezed with a little cute baby kitten sneeze and the whole room turned into an ocean and then master wu came in quickly to see that his monastery was a fricking aquarium "the flip?" master wu said "oh no...i believe its more than just a cold..." wu said in fear "what is it? why are our powers so wonky?" said jay as he looked into his hands confused. "i fear it is...the elemental flu" said wu stroking his beard. the ninja all gasped! "what's the elemental flu?" asked nya. wu got his medical book out, put on his glasses of wisdom and said: "the elemental flu is a sickness that cases a one's power to go all crazy and the symptoms are a little off too...the symptoms include: sneezing, sore throat, nausea, coughing, diarrhea, stuffy nose, hallucinations, body aches, thinking that greenflame is a good ship, and if not treated it can cause you to lose your powers and die." finished wu. "WAIT WHAT!!!" jay said very shocked. "you mean we could..." said cole very scared "no...it can't be...pixal gave us medicine so we should be fine, right?" said nya not knowing that the medicine wouldn't make it better. "sorta." said wu "medicine can stall the disease but it won't make it any better." "oh...well where doomed." jay said giving up hope. "no your not i can help get the medicine you need" said pixal. nya then smiled at fondly at pixal "your the best pixal." said nya blushing "lol i know." said pixal, the pixal hot into her samurai x suit and wu came along and the they went to the pharmacy to get the medicine they need. at the pharmacy they asked an old man where they could sign a medicine to help cure the elemental flu "at isle b3" said the old man. "thank you sir" said wu as he bowed then pixal and wu then went to isle b3 but then garmadon crashed in and said: "hello wu" "GARMADON!" exclaimed wu. "that's right it was me who got the ninja sick so they couldn't fight crime" garmodon said with an evil laugh. "shut up up and fight us SCRUB!" yelled pixal. then they fought and got the medicine/cure and flew off. "WAIT! YOU FORGOT TO PAY!" said the old man. "oh...whatever." then pixal crashed into the ceiling and realized the ninja where getting worse then pixal then quickly got the cure and the ninja all took turns drinking it and where all cured! the end.


End file.
